


Nostalgia

by ultharkitty



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 02:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty/pseuds/ultharkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A flashfic about Vortex, Blast Off and the war.</p><p>Written for the tf_speedwriting 2012 Advent Calendar, to the prompt 'Northern Lights'.</p><p>With thanks to naboru <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nostalgia

_Cybertron, the outset of the Autobot-Decepticon war._

"I'm so bored." Vortex threw his head back, making a thud against the co-pilot's headrest. "You have _no idea_ how bored I am."

Blast Off declined to respond. Entertaining the rotary had not been a part of this job. Mission, he reminded himself, not job. They were military now. 

High above Praxus, he observed the front lines with his upgraded scanners, his brand new cannons trained on one of the Autobot supply lines. There were another two breems before he was due to discharge his weapons and deploy Vortex; they couldn't pass quickly enough. 

"Booooooooored, bored bored bored bored bored."

Blast Off rolled; even at this height, the planet's gravitational pull would be sufficient to make the rotary dizzy. It had the desired effect; Vortex went quiet. 

For about three astroseconds. "Just shoot already," Vortex whined. "They're virtually in position, I can see my mark. Come _on!_ "

No wonder they'd let him leave the military the first time around. The extent of his issues with authority was excelled only by his inability to follow any logical plan. 

"A little longer," Blast Off said. 

An explosion bloomed, larger than any Blast Off had previously seen. The air shimmered blue-green as a haze of charged particles rippled out from the impact site. After a short while, the edges of the shock wave lapped gently against Blast Off's fuselage. 

"Now?" Vortex prompted, as though he didn't have a chronometer of his own. 

Blast Off primed his cannons. "Now."

* * *

_Several lifetimes later and half a universe away._

"I'm bored," Vortex whined. "Why does this have to take so _long?_ "

Blast Off regretted letting the rotary onto the flight deck. It was one thing to have an increasingly antsy heliformer clattering around in the cargo hold, and quite another to have him sitting up front within reach of certain delicate instruments. 

Happily for both of them - because Blast Off had long since realised that vengeance through ignoring Vortex completely was not only possible, but highly effective - Vortex kept his hands to himself. Unhappily, he couldn't do the same with his thoughts. 

"You got any idea how dull this is? Seriously. Patch me through to your scanners, I want something to... Heh, look at that." Vortex leaned forward, peering through the cockpit glass, and finally - amazingly - shut up.

The catalyst of this miracle wasn't hard to guess. Blast Off had been aware of the aurora for quite some time, and had partitioned a little of his cognition to admire the effects of the solar winds against Earth's atmosphere. It was one of the planet's few redeeming features. 

"Reminds me of Praxus," Vortex said quietly. "After the bombs."

Blast Off broke his self-imposed silence. "You were bored then too."

"You ever miss Cybertron?" Vortex asked, and the tone of his voice combined with a subtle push from the gestalt bond to inform Blast Off that this wasn't a needling question. This was genuine. 

"No," he answered with all honesty. Cybertron had never been home. 

Vortex slumped back in the seat, and kept further thoughts to himself.


End file.
